Risen From The Ashes
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: Sure, Dean Winchester is used to strange women, but NEVER do women grace his doorstep uninvited. So you can imagine how confused he must have been when that very thing happened. This leads one to wonder-does Dean actually know this mystery woman? Post Abandon All Hope. Rated T because I'm paranoid and for brief mentions of abuse and murder.


It was mid-afternoon when Dean Winchester heard a knock on the door of the motel room he was sharing with his younger brother Sam, who had gone to the library to do some research. He opened the door cautiously and was surprised to see a slim blonde-haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Do I know you?" he asked, one hand reaching for the Holy water in his pocket, the other for his gun. The woman looked at conflict with herself and was silent for a minute. "Sure you do Dean-o" the woman replied finally with a sheepish smile. "Jo?" Dean asked, confusion and disbelief etched into his features. The woman merely nodded and walked past him, entering the motel room.

* * *

"Come in Jo, make yourself at home..." Dean replied sarcastically. Jo flashed him a grin as he walked into the small kitchen, returning with two beers. "Here" he replied, thrusting a bottle of beer into her hand. "Thanks, but Dean..." Jo halted causing Dean to look up. "You could have just said "Here Jo, drink this Holy water for me" she reasoned.

Dean smiled; he was fairly certain this was Jo; how it was possible he wasn't sure. Her death had been haunting him—knowing that she and her mother were inside the building when it exploded because they were trying to save him had definitely taken a toll on him. A part of him had died with her; but that part was now rekindled and she was back. He was still confused though.

"What's with the meat suit?" he asked, clearly aware of her new body. His curiosity was intensified upon noticing bruises. "After my death my soul couldn't rest. I knew I had to help you and Sam with the apocalypse, so I said goodbye to mom and went wandering. I found the body of a woman who had been beaten to death in an alleyway, and since her soul was nowhere in sight, I took it over" Jo finished with a look that said 'that's everything, take it or leave it'.

* * *

Dean didn't know what to say. "You left your family for me?" Dean asked. Although he was beating himself up on the inside, he found it rather endearing. "And Sam" Jo replied, with a look that told him he was right. "What about Ellen?" Dean asked, upset that he had caused more mother-daughter rivalry.

"She wasn't too thrilled about the idea at first, but then she saw the bigger picture; if I could somehow come back to life we'd have a better chance at winning the apocalypse. We need as many people as possible...besides, what's the worst that could happen? I die again and God doesn't give me the option of Heaven again?" Jo finished questioningly.

Dean was losing composure now. "That IS the worst that could happen; I can't lose you again, wait...you gave up HEAVEN for me?" Dean became angry, willing himself to calm down. "It's..." Jo started, in time to be cut off by Dean. "You have no idea how many times I've wished I was in Heaven, that I wasn't stuck in the middle of this damn apocalypse...you don't pass up a chance at Heaven Jo, you just don't!" Dean finished sternly, love behind every word.

* * *

Jo walked towards him, her brown eyes warm. "You do when your Heaven is still on Earth" she countered, placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes briefly. "Look at me..." Jo asked Dean who was more than willing to oblige. "I'll be fighting the apocalypse whether I'm with you or not...although, I think it's safe to say my meat suit wasn't very well liked in life, so if I were you I'd make me come with you." Jo vowed sincerely, cracking a joke afterwards, attempting to lighten the mood.

Dean smiled a small smile. "Get ready Jo, things are going to get really ugly...seriously, Sam will probably break into tears when he finds out you're back...brace yourself, you're in for a real chick-flick moment." Dean joked back, all righted between the two.


End file.
